6 x 6
by synstropezia
Summary: Adalah ruangan di mana kau bebas mengekspresikan perasaanmu. Di mana kau boleh membawa dan melakukan apa pun. Karena yang terpenting, jadilah dirimu sendiri tanpa perlu takut ditertawakan.


**6 x 6**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, plot hole (?), terlalu padat, enggak sedih, awas kebingungan, dazai jadi baik, dll.**

**NOTE:**

**Non italic= Flashback.**

**Italic= Flashback singkat.**

* * *

Senggang berbicara dengan lebih banyak cara yang uniknya, selalu mata itu pahami seakan sunyi tercipta untuk dipahaminya seorang.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke menjadi satu-satunya penghuni gudang itu–meski enam tahun lalu, ia pernah ditemani seseorang untuk bercengkerama dan membaca buku di sini. Waktu akan berlalu ketika manusia di seberang kursi mencuri pandang dari sela-sela bacaan, pura-pura menyeruput teh agar sejenak diperhatikan, berdeham tanpa sebab, tertawa yang dipaksakan -semua itu adalah cara-cara bodoh milik Dazai Osamu seorang.

Dazai Osamu yang dikenalnya jenaka, ceriwis, pandai, dan penuh misteri. Akutagawa belum paham betul mengenai dia.

"Dazai-_san_ bisa punya teman yang lebih baik dariku," ucapnya di sekian waktu sembari mengelap debu di meja. Sebuah nama terukir di alasnya oleh spidol permanen.

_**Dazai x Akutagawa**_

_**~Best Friend Forever~**_

Jika itu Dazai, dia akan tertawa kalau melihatnya. Namun, karena orang ini adalah Akutagawa, ia sekadar menggidikkan bahu lantas mendudukkan diri di kursi.

"Dazai-_san_ bisa, karena sebenarnya aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu."

* * *

Mereka bertemu ketika April mendatangkan musim semi yang dicintainya. Sebulan Akutagawa ketahui berlalu, tanpa ingatan baik yang boleh dikenang.

Siang itu cerah tanpa awan. Istirahat pun tiba untuk dinikmati bersama teman. Akutagawa biasa melewatinya dengan bekal dan lemparan kertas dari samping. Makan ditemani meja yang carut-marut oleh ujaran benci teman sekelas.

"Enyah kau dasar monster!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka. Kulit pisang turut dilempar, dan telak mengenai kepala Akutagawa.

"Kau memang cocok jadi tempat sampah. Tetapi kalau kulit pisang doang, rasanya kurang seru." Kotak susu ditumpahkan membasahi rambutnya. Akutagawa seketika beranjak membuat sang pelaku terperanjat.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" Tanpa mengindahkannya Akutagawa berlalu menuju toilet. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Seenggaknya rambutmu jadi lebih wangi dan enggak berkutu, hahaha ..." sahut anak lain menyenggol bekal makan siang Akutagawa. Nasi berserakan beserta lauknya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Ah ya ampun! Aku enggak sengaja, lho. Nanti kamu bersihkan sendiri, ya, Akutagawa. Itukan bekalmu."

Baginya, terserah mereka untuk tertawa atau menuliskan pesan-pesan bodoh itu. Akutagawa telah membiasakan diri sejak SD. Perlakuan tersebut bukanlah asing, melainkan familier bahkan di lingkungan keluarganya. Jika sudah begini, Akutagawa akan melangkah dengan kasar. Suara jejaknya membuat murid-murid ngeri sampai dua orang di toilet kabur, sewaktu Akutagawa tiba dan memutar keran.

"**Mati, mati, mati, mati, mati, mati, mati, mati! Mereka pantas mati!**" gerutunya memukul wastafel berulang kali. Tanpa mematikan keran Akutagawa meninggalkan toilet dengan rambut basah.

Ia dendam, itu jelas dan wajar saja. Akutagawa terus menggerutu di sepanjang koridor. Melototi siapa pun yang menatap ngeri kepadanya. Salah mereka membawa-bawa adiknya dalam penindasan. Membunuh Gin yang polos dan tertawa di atas mayatnya. Baik terlibat, pura-pura bodoh maupun tidak tahu, seisi sekolah harus mati bersamanya.

"**Aku pasti membawa kalian ke neraka. Semuanya tanpa tersisa satu pun!**"

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka semua, ya?" Pertanyaan itu membuatnya berhenti melangkah untuk mengangkat kepala. Rambut dan mata senada kakao adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali Akutagawa saksikan.

"Minggir. Kau menghalangiku."

"Hey, hey~ kau serius soal membawa mereka ke neraka?" tanya cowok misterius itu menyamai langkah mereka. Mengikutinya secepat apa pun Akutagawa berusaha mendahului.

"Jangan mengikutiku."

"Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan ucapanmu." Mendadak Akutagawa berhenti. Sepasang kakao ia temui dengan mata hitam jelaganya yang menyiratkan heran.

"Kau ingin mengirim mereka ke neraka, bukan? Kalau begitu ..." Jeda sejenak. Dagu Akutagawa ditarik lembut membuat yang bersangkutan terperanjat.

"Bawalah aku bersama mereka, boleh?"

* * *

Enam tahun lalu, Akutagawa memilih diam dan berlalu. Nama cowok itu baru ia ketahui, saat tangannya ditarik paksa ke halaman belakang sekolah. Mula-mula, Akutagawa curiga sampai menggoreskan _cutter_ sewaktu Dazai mengulurkan tangan. Dia pikir akan dipukuli, dipalak karena begitulah yang biasa diketahuinya. Namun, siapa sangka imajiner kekejian itu berubah 180 derajat. Sebungkus permen min justru dihadiahkannya bersama senyum terbaik.

_"Adikku bilang, memberi permen akan membuat kita berteman baik dengan seseorang. Salam kenal, namaku Dazai Osamu._"

Gin juga bilang begitu. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan membuat Akutagawa luluh di akhir kata.

"Apa kita tetap teman?" Bungkus permen min Akutagawa keluarkan dari saku celana. Ia memutuskan menyimpannya semenjak Dazai berkata demikian.

_Apa kita tetap teman meski akhirnya begini_?

* * *

Entah siang ke berapa di hari antah berantah. Akutagawa tengah menunggu Dazai yang kala itu terlambat lima belas menit. Pemuda jangkung ini tidak memberitahu apa pun soal keterlambatannya. Karena bosan menunggu, khawatir sekaligus penasaran, Akutagawa hendak mencarinya sampai 'mereka' datang. Wajah-wajah sangar bermunculan dengan rokok, bungkus kacang, dan poker yang Akutagawa hafal betul bahkan dari kejauhan.

"Ah ... kebetulan sekali bertemu. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Bosnya menyapa dengan seringai. Kerah seragam Akutagawa ditarik membuat jarak mereka tinggal sepersekian sentimeter.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau mulai sombong mentang-mentang kami tidak menganggumu? Hah?!" _BRUKKK! _Tubuh ringkih Akutagawa menabrak tembok. Pukulan nyaris dilayangkan jika ia terlambat bersuara.

"Kalian mau uang, bukan?"

"Pintar juga kau. Serahkan dan jangan banyak lagak."

Paku payung dilempar ke depan. Saat Akutagawa hendak melanjutkan serangan, _cutter_ di saku kanan baru ia sadari menghilang entah kemana. Sepasang anak buah bos turun tangan menghajarnya. Memukul, menendang, bahkan menusukkan paku payung tersebut di sekujur tangan Akutagawa. Mereka beranjak, usai terpuaskan oleh ketidakberdayaan untuk melawan balik.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Melihat wajahnya benar-benar memuakkan."

Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Akutagawa mengeruk tanah guna melampiaskan benci yang belum utuh tercurah. Ia tak habis pikir gagal membalas mereka, melihat orang-orang sombong itu bertekuk lutut untuk diinjak-injak wajahnya, lantas menyulut rokok ke mata mereka dan mendengar teriakan mohon ampun, akan Akutagawa tindik tangan para bajingan itu dengan paku dan palu, kalau inginnya sungguh dikabulkan semesta.

Kalau khayalnya berhenti menjadi angan, dan meloloskan diri dari kemustahilan.

"Akutagawa-_kun_!" Langkah dan suaranya kian jelas, ketika sosok jangkung itu berlari mendekat. Tubuh Akutagawa disandarkan pada tembok, sebelum obat merah dan perban dikeluarkan dari saku.

"Dazai ... _san_?"

"Guru tadi memanggilku. Mereka selalu keterlaluan, ya." Paku payung dicabut perlahan. Dazai mendadak berhenti, sewaktu Akutagawa menepis kasar tangannya.

"Jangan lihat aku, Dazai-_san_. Ini ... memalukan."

"Aku melihat tanganmu, kok~ Akutagawa-_kun_ alihkan saja pandanganmu ke samping." Tanpa diminta pun ia telah melakukannya. Dazai langsung mengobati, dan menghentikan ocehan yang biasa menemani mereka.

"Yah ... perbannya habis. Tangan kirimu belum diobati padahal."

"Tidak perlu. Kita langsung ke kelas sa-!" Rambut hitam keputih-putihannya diacak oleh Dazai yang cemberut. Pemuda itu menggeleng pada Akutagawa yang terkejut.

"Nanti infeksi, terus kamu jadi zombie. Perbanku di tanganku masih baru. Jadi tenang saja."

"Ta-"

Protes bodohnya terhenti mendapati sekujur luka di tangan Dazai. Akutagawa tahu betul dari mana rasa sakit itu hadir -adalah pecut rotan ditambah goresan silet, serta sundutan rokok yang menampakkan bekas luka kehitam-hitaman yang familier.

"Wajahmu semakin tidak mengenakkan. Masa harus kuberi kejutan?"

"Tangan Dazai-_san_ sudah membuatku terkejut."

"Bukan, bukan. Aku memang ingin memberimu kejutan supaya kau tersenyum seperti ini. Cewek-cewek akan mendekatimu, dan akhirnya Akutagawa-_kun_ punya pacar."

"Tersenyum? Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu." Garis lengkung seindah itu mustahil serasi dengan bibirnya. Akutagawa bukanlah Dazai yang bebas dan terbuka, sampai riang hati secara cuma-cuma.

"Sebagai temanmu, aku ingin melihat Akutagawa-_kun_ tersenyum. Kau tinggal bersiap saja dan tunggu waktunya~"

* * *

Kejutannya adalah gudang ini. Ruangan sebesa dengan rak kayu yang semula kosong, satu meja dan dua kursi putih, sepasang cangkir usang, serta peralatan bersih-bersih yang mereka gunakan di hari pertama. Mereka membersihkannya hingga senja menjadi malam yang menaburkan berbintang-bintang harapan. Akutagawa baru menanyakan alasannya pada hari ketiga, sebelum Dazai berpamitan untuk pulang.

"_Kenapa gudang ini?"_

_"Di ruangan itu hanya ada kita berdua. Akutagawa-kun bebas mengekspresikan perasaanmu saat kita bersama. Kau boleh membawa dan melakukan apa pun. Jadilah dirimu sendiri tanpa perlu takut ditertawakan."_

_"Jangan gunakan topengmu, oke?_"

Untuknya yang tengah mencomot buku di rak kayu, permintaan Dazai terdengar konyol karena dialah yang menutup diri. Akutagawa membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut. Selembar kertas ia ambil dan perhatikan, di mana dua orang dewasa bersama anak tunggalnya tampak gantung diri. Gambaran itu Akutagawa taruh di meja. Dua gelas teh ia seduh yang cangkir satunya ditaruh di seberang.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengeteh bareng. Apa Dazai-_san_ masih suka?" Hening menyelimuti pertanyaannya. Akutagawa menyeruput sedikit, sebelum melanjutkan percakapan sepihak ini.

"Padahal Dazai-_san_ sendiri yang bilang, 'mengobrol tidak enak tanpa minum teh'. Karena itu aku menyeduhnya."

"Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Dazai-_san_ sebelum pulang. Kamu tidak menolak, kan?"

* * *

Kebersamaan mereka di gudang itu telah berlalu seminggu. Bagian tengah rak perlahan terisi, oleh buku-buku yang Akutagawa bawa dari rumah. Rata-rata merupakan komik milik Gin. Dulu, mereka selalu membacanya setiap pulang sekolah, lantas membeli yang baru dua minggu sekali.

Hanya Dazai seorang yang melulu membaca buku serupa. Meski sejak awal Akutagawa tahu dan acuh tak acuh, cowok penyakitan itu mendadak penasaran sehingga memilih bertanya–atau lebih tepatnya, Dazai yang mengundang agar Akutagawa berhenti menahan diri.

"Lagi-lagi wajahmu seram. Akutagawa-_kun_ ingin membacanya?" Sebuah buku saku diperlihatkan membikin yang bersangkutan menggeleng. Mereka sempat diam, sebelum Dazai kembali memancing.

"Kalau kuceritakan isinya, bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, Dazai-_san_. Terima kasih."

Tahu-tahu Dazai menarik kursi ke samping Akutagawa. Buku sakunya diperlihatkan sejenak, lantas ditarik usai sahabatnya itu membaca beberapa kalimat. Dazai menggoyangkan jari ke kiri dan kanan. Menolak mata Akutagawa yang memicing sebal.

"Sekarang penasaran enggak? Tanya saja~"

"Isinya tentang apa?" Ada kalimat yang belum selesai terbaca. Akutagawa sendiri tengah menerka-nerka, apa pengejaannya memang benar ataukah salah.

"Panduan bunuh diri~ Aku membaca buku ini puluhan kali saking bagusnya."

"Apa Dazai-_san_ mau bunuh diri?"

"Kalau aku bilang iya, apa pendapatmu?" Wajah jenaka dan senyum menyenangkannya luruh oleh kemelut. Sisi lain Dazai menjadikan senja lebih suram.

"Tetapi kenapa?"

"Sama seperti Akutagawa-_kun_ yang ingin membawa seisi sekolah ke neraka, aku juga mau mengajak keluargaku bunuh diri bersamaku."

Kotak krayon dikeluarkan dari tas. Dazai menggambar tiga buah kepala yang tergantung tali di beda ruangan. Memperlihatkannya dengan senyuman lebar yang terasa asing untuk Akutagawa pahami. Ia tidak berpikir keinginan itu menyeramkan. Terkejut karena Akutagawa baru sadar, bahwa harapan tersebut menyamai miliknya yang dahulu sempat terbayangkan.

"Lihat, lihat, seperti ini~ Pantas untuk mereka yang selalu menyiksaku, bukan? Akan kubawa mereka ke neraka denganku."

"Bukankah Dazai-_san_ ingin pergi ke neraka bersama seisi sekolah? Aku akan membawamu jika waktunya tiba."

"Memangnya Akutagawa-_kun_ bisa? Kita sudah mengenal tiga bulan. Banyak mengobrol meski kau lebih sering diam. Bahkan sekarang, matamu tidak segelap dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Poni Akutagawa disibak asal. Dazai mempertemukan pandangannya dengan bola mata hitam yang mengerjap takjub, oleh seberapa dekat jarak yang berhenti merenggangkan rasa. Mata itu justru menenggelamkan cokelat dalam kelam yang fasih mengenai kebencian. Bahwa keriangan, gelak manis beserta senda gurau, merupakan pajangan rapuh yang menunggu waktu untuk memecahkannya dengan kosa kata kegilaan.

"Tentu aku bisa." Mendengarnya Dazai kembali duduk. Sadar terlalu lama menatap Akutagawa yang mendadak risih.

"Meskipun bisa aku tidak mengizinkannya, Akutagawa-_kun_. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau mengetahui ini." Sebuah _cutter_ Dazai keluarkan dari saku celana. Sepasang obsidian di seberang meja terbelalak, sampai memukul meja akibat marah.

"Akulah yang mengambil _cutter_-mu ketika Akutagawa-_kun_ diserang. Omong-omong, aku memberitahumu bukan untuk meminta maaf."

"Kembalikan, Dazai-_san_. Aku membutuhkanya untuk balas dendam."

"Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak mau tahu kenapa aku mengambilnya? Duduklah di kursimu jika ingin tahu." Seakan terhipnotis ia menurut. Dazai mengembalikan senyumnya pada kelembutan yang sejenak menenangkan namun

"Kau tidak boleh terluka lebih dari ini. Temanku adalah manusia yang memiliki hati. Aku yakin itu."

* * *

Hati, ya ... apa pendendam diperbolehkan memiliki potongan seindah itu? Teh di cangkir mendingin sewaktu Akutagawa menyesapnya. Sementara di seberang sana, minuman itu masihlah utuh sesuai namanya–dibiarkan gugur dalam penantian yang mendatangi kepasrahan. Akutagawa menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke depan. Menyamakan senja enam tahun lalu dengan hari ini, di mana mereka menciptakan janji pertama.

"Jadi menurut Dazai-_san_ janji kita sudah terpenuhi?" Pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan. Akutagawa mustahil puas jika begini caranya.

"Ternyata semudah ini, ya. Tahu begitu aku akan membuatnya lebih banyak untukmu."

"Lebih banyak lagi supaya Dazai-_san_ kembali mengobrol dan minum teh denganku."

_Aku baru tahu, tehnya enak karena diminum bersamamu._

* * *

Semenjak pengakuan Dazai mengenai impiannya, hampir dua minggu lebih Akutagawa menghindari cowok jangkung itu. Mereka sekadar berpapasan di koridor. Berhenti mengobrol, menjauhkan tegur sapa, termasuk enggan mendatangi gudang di padang rumput. Entah apa yang Dazai lakukan selama diabaikan. Kadang, Akutagawa melihatnya pergi bersama teman sekelas untuk menonton bioskop, atau jalan-jalan menikmati pusat perbelanjaan.

Begitu jelas lebih baik, Akutagawa harus menjaga jarak untuk meyakinkan Dazai.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Angin sepoi-sepoi berembus lembut. Rerumputan menari ketika para serangga beterbangan menyambut jingga langit. Akutagawa tidak langsung pulang melainkan mengunjungi gudang itu. Duduk di bawah pohon oak yang dahulu sering dikunjunginya, sewaktu berumur tujuh tahun. Ia dan Gin selalu kemari bermain kejar-kejaran, kadang petak umpet atau sekadar bersantai menontoni langit.

Entah mengapa atau bagaimana, Akutagawa bisa melupakan semua itu tanpa kejelasan.

"Kenapa Dazai-_san_ bisa tahu tempat ini?" Di halaman belakang sekolah pun Akutagawa tidak pernah menceritakannya. Malah kalau diingat, selalu Dazai yang mencairkan suasana dengan celotehannya.

_Sepi itu begini, ya, rasanya_?

Akutagawa mendadak lupa apa warna rerumputan. Sekitarnya terlalu kosong kini.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak sengaja menemukannya, bagaimana?" Seketika Akutagawa menengok. Sosok jangkung yang familier itu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Dazai-_san_ tidak pergi bersama teman-teman?"

"Sejak Akutagawa-_kun_ mengacangiku, aku ke gudang setiap hari, kok."

"Tetapi minggu lalu, aku melihatmu pergi bersama yang lain."

"Mungkin maksudmu Poe-_kun_. Rambut kami mirip-mirip soalnya." Ya, bisa jadi. Akutagawa hanya melihat dari belakang karena canggung.

"Aku dan Gin sering ke sini. Kami akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Mulanya Akutagawa pun bahagia. Semua berubah ketika orang tua mereka meninggal, dan diasuh saudara jauh.

"Kalian melihat senja?"

"Tidak. Kami bermain kejar-kejaran atau petak umpet."

"Saat adikku masih di Jepang, kami sering melihat senja dari jendela rumah. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang terus kuingat sampai sekarang."

"Adik Dazai-_san_ bilang apa memang?"

"Sebelumnya dia bertanya, 'menurut Dazai-_nii_, kenapa senja terlihat indah?'. Jika ditanya begitu, apa jawaban Akutagawa-_kun_?"

"Indah karena begitu sejak dulu. Lagi pula aku tidak peduli."

"Ya, aku pun menjawab begitu dulu. Tetapi sekarang, jawabanku berbeda dan aku setuju dengan adikku." Dazai menoleh pada Akutagawa begitupun sebaliknya. Tersenyum dengan arti yang lebih enak dibandingkan waktu-waktu lalu.

"Senja terlihat indah karena aku menyaksikannya bersamamu, seseorang yang kusayangi. Suatu hari nanti, Akutagawa-_kun_ akan paham apa maksudnya."

"Lalu soal impianku itu, kurasa tidaklah buruk jika gantung diri di gudang. Pergi dalam kenangan yang kuciptakan bersama sahabatku pasti menyenangkan, dibandingkan mati di rumah bersama orang tuaku."

"Jika senang kenapa tidak membuatnya lagi bersamaku?"

"Memangnya Akutagawa-_kun_ mau? Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa membawaku ke neraka, lho~" Lupakan soal itu. Akutagawa yang menyodorkan kelingking dan mengaitkannya pada jemari Dazai menjadi bukti, bahwa ia meninggalkan balas dendam maupun kebencian.

"Sekarang ini, aku ingin bahagia bersama Dazai-_san_. Berjanjilah padaku untuk membuat banyak kenangan selama kita bersama."

* * *

Jingga menyoroti jendela yang berdebu. Teh di cangkirnya telah habis tanpa Akutagawa seduh kembali. Itu adalah kali pertama ia menepati janji–menjadi dirinya yang lebih berani, bebas, dan jujur untuk berbahagia dibandingkan berpura-pura tentram dalam mendendam, beranggapan ia tidak tahu cara bergembira sebelum mengirim mereka ke neraka.

"Sekarang aku paham, Dazai-_san_. Senja memang terlihat lebih indah bersama seseorang yang kusayangi."

Sembari mengucapkannya Akutagawa menukar bunga liar di vas dengan ranting pohon sakura. Mengambil acak origami bangau dari laci yang bautnya mau lepas. Kesenangannya tidak berhenti di sana saja. Selain berkutat dengan _senbazuru_, Akutagawa pun mengajaknya mengerjakan PR, berinisiatif menceritakan komik yang ia baca, bahkan sesekali meninggalkan gudang untuk mengelilingi kota.

"Waktu itu juga bulan Maret. Kita melewati taman kota dan melihat pohon sakura."

"_Sakura benar-benar cocok dengan kita, bukan_?"

"_Maksud Dazai-san_?"

"_Kita mekar dengan indah, dan nantinya gugur dengan keren juga_."

"_Katakanlah saat berpisah tiba, apa Akutagawa-kun masih ingin melihat sakura meski tanpaku_?"

"Sekarang Dazai-_san_ tahu jawabanku."

* * *

Tanggal sembilan di bulan Maret yang rindang, kelulusan dijemput pulang bersama selembar ijazah di tangan. Rata-rata merayakannya dengan teman sekelas di lestoran keluarga–memesan apa pun selama perut kenyang dan hati senang. Beberapa sekadar berfoto ria atau mengelilingi kota sebelum pulang. Sebagiannya lagi kesepian meski diam menjadi pilihan.

Dazai dan Akutagawa merayakan kelulusan SMP dengan merangkai bangau. Jumlahnya baru puluhan dari seribu yang entah kapan terselesaikan. Keduanya telah tinggal di gudang itu sejak siang -meski tidak melulu melipat yang sesekali diselingi beda kegiatan. Mereka mengobrolkan tiga tahun terakhir yang dikomentari dengan, 'tahu-tahu berlalu' atau 'kita sudah SMA'–mana menyangka waktu mempercepat lari.

"Kenapa _senbazuru_?" tanya Akutagawa yang berhenti membaca komik. Dazai kembali membuatnya setelah menghabiskan secangkir teh.

"Tahu soal legendanya? Kalau membuat seribu bangau nanti keinginanmu bisa terkabul."

"Boleh tahu apa keinginan Dazai-_san_?" Air mukanya memburuk dan kaku. Akutagawa mungkin benar meski ia berharap tebakannya salah -kalau Dazai akan bunuh diri, karena bosan bersamanya.

"Sebenarnya ada dua. Jadi seharusnya kita membuat dua ribu."

"Lebih tepatnya empat ribu."

"Heee ...! Itu terlalu banyak, Akutagawa-_kun_. Kalau tangan kita patah bagaimana? Membuat segini saja aku pegal." Tadi adalah yang ke seratus. Melihat Dazai bekerja keras menjadi pemandangan langka, karena pemuda jangkung itu sering terlalu malas untuk sekadar menyeduh teh.

"Melihat Dazai-_san_ bekerja keras membuatku kagum sekaligus heran. Apa yang membuatmu begini?"

"Hmmm ...~ Kasih tahu enggak, ya? Tetapi sebelumnya, beritahu dulu permintaanmu. Bisa-bisa kita patah tangan betulan kalau begini." Bibir Dazai mengerucut sebal membuat Akutagawa nyaris meloloskan teriakan. Mati-matian pula wajah pucat itu menahan kegemasannya, sementara Dazai tertawa geli.

"Ternyata di mata Akutagawa-_kun_ aku sangat menggemaskan~ Apa dirimu dua tahun lalu akan melakukannya juga?"

"Tidak. Semua terasa biasa saja untukku dulu."

"Jadi apa yang Akutagawa-_kun_ harapkan?"

"Aku ingin Dazai-_san_ tidak bunuh diri dan masuk sekolah yang sama denganmu." Sepasang matanya terbelalak mendengar kejutan kecil itu. Merasai sesak seakan dua tahunnya dijalani penuh kesalahan.

Dengan alasan sekonyol itu Dazai tertawa. Mengelus rambut Akutagawa membuat yang bersangkutan tertunduk malu. Bagaimana caranya bilang, 'aku bahagia' secara sederhana namun keren? Agar kalimat tersebut tidaklah mempermalukan melainkan mengangkat derajatnya? Dazai seketika getir usai menginginkan hal sebodoh itu. Mencampur suaranya dengan segaris isak yang menukar kata menjadi pecahan air hujan.

Meja di bawah sana basah. Kayunya melapuk oleh tangis berbaur sesal. Apanya yang menjadi diri sendiri bila ia belum melepas topeng? Bagaimana Dazai mengekspresikan rasa kalau kalimatnya terlalu enggan membunyikan bahagia? Tiba di titik sekarang, Dazai tersadarkan betapa konyol lalu pengharapannya -bahwa di ruangan ini, sosoknya yang dipilihkan takdir untuk hadir sebagai sahabat, justru menjelma kehancuran paling meruntuhkan.

Kenapa pula eksistensinya menemui sobat sebodoh Akutagawa? Adalah seorang yang naif sampai terus mempertahankan hadirnya, meski Dazai menjadi pemenang dari segala dusta yang ia ucapkan.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak perlu membuat seribu bangau agar satu sekolah denganku. Aku juga tidak ingin bunuh diri, kok."

"Menangislah, Dazai-_san_. Kamu juga boleh mengekspresikan perasaanmu. Menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpa perlu takut ditertawakan." Memeluk tidak pernah semudah sekaligus sesulit ini. Rumit karena Akutagawa mengeja rasa yang pahit membengkakkan dada. Namun begitu sederhana berkat ketulusannya memahami.

"_Semoga kau bisa segera terbebas dari ruangan ini, Akutagawa-kun_," bisik Dazai lemah menepuk pundaknya. Ada garis yang sengaja ia sembunyikan, agar Akutagawa tidak menyadari kelemahan tersebut.

* * *

Tanpa Dazai tahu, bukan maksud Akutagawa untuk kecewa padanya. Mereka berhenti bertanya semenjak sepi menamai dirinya sebagai kehilangan–bahwa ruang seukura itu menjadi lapang, dengan perginya Dazai yang menjauhkan pamit dan merapatkan tanya. Akutagawa tetap mampir walau sekadar dipeluk sunyi. Melipat origami bangau sembari berharap, ada tawa renyah yang menginterupsi kegiatannya lantas mengobrolkan macam-macam topik.

Harapnya dibawa melangkah sejauh itu. Sebentar-sebentar memecahkan rasa untuk tiba di persimpangan ini–pelarian sejenaknya yang teramat keterlaluan membetahkan jejak. Lika-liku takdir mempertemukan Akutagawa dengan sahabat baru–mereka yang kemana pun bertiga, tertawa bodoh dan bertingkah konyol untuk membaharui kelabu penantian.

Sejak Atsushi tersenyum dan Chuuya marah, Akutagawa berhenti mengunjungi gudang. Melupai ingin yang haru, seribu burung bangau, tangkai bunga liar, dan Dazai yang ditaruh dalam kenang–terkubur tanpa tahu di mana arah persembunyiannya.

"Hanya dengan Dazai-_san_ aku ingin melihatnya. Karena itu kutitipkan rantingnya di sini."

Setahun lalu ketika Chuuya menanyainya perihal seri komik lawas, Akutagawa kembali mengunjungi gudang, dan bertemu Dazai di sana. Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum seala kadar menyambut sahabatnya. Diam sampai akhir walau Akutagawa hampir beranjak, jikalau ia tidak berhenti untuk menanyakan;

"_Kau siapa_?"

Lupanya betul-betul kentara tanpa kiasan. Dazai menjawab begini ketika dipertanyakan;

"_Sahabat lamamu yang memilih pergi untuk dilupakan_."

Caranya menciptakan irama, paras, gestur, dan seulas senyum mencipta sesak yang familier. Dadanya berdentum menyadari sayap bangau di atas meja.

"_Kau benar dengan meninggalkanku. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia_."

Untuk kali pertamanya pula, Akutagawa merajut sesal dengan air mata yang berhitung mundur. Berharap ketika ia menengok ke belakang, Dazai tetap di sana walau nyatanya, sosok itu kembali luruh sebagai abu kenangan.

"Jika gugur dengan keren. Pertemuan kita pun bakal menakjubkan, bukan?"

"Meski aku kurang menyukai pertemuan setahun dan dua bulan lalu. Dazai-_san_ pasti melakukannya karena terpaksa juga."

Dua bulan lalu sebelum kelulusan SMA, mereka bertemu lagi di gudang itu. Akutagawa membawa sekardus origami bangau yang dilipatnya bersama Chuuya dan Atsushi–mereka curiga karena Akutagawa mendadak aneh, ditambah ia selalu menolak ajakan berjalan-jalan. Saat mengetahui Akutagawa mengurung diri untuk melipat origami, kedua sahabatnya berinisiatif membantu dan ruangan itu kembali berpenghuni.

"_Nanti jangan lupa lagi! Kali ini giliranmu membuat sahabatmu bahagia_."

"_Chuuya-san benar. Lalu bilanglah pada Dazai-san, kami menunggunya untuk menjadi teman kami juga_."

Mereka bilang begitu padanya. Akutagawa pun menyampaikan semua itu kepada Dazai yang berhenti melipat origami–bangau terakhirnya supaya genap seribu.

"_**Aku ingin menjadi nyata untukmu, Akutagawa-kun**_. _**Itu permintaan keduaku.**_"

"_Maaf tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik_."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena ternyata akulah yang membuat Dazai-_san_ menghilang."

Tulisan di meja dan 'catatan' di laci baru tampak dua bulan lalu setelah Dazai mengutarakannya. Menangis dengan air mata yang lebih baik, kuat dan sederhana tanpa membawa muram bersamanya. Tersenyum yang membuang arti karena memang, cara terbaiknya adalah dengan menghilangkan alasan untuk menciptakan garis terhebat di mana pelangi bisa singgah, dan awan menentramkan mata.

"Ada seseorang yang lebih kesepian, dan butuh bantuan dibandingkan aku. Tetapi Dazai-_san_ tetap memilihku untuk dijadikan teman. Itu kesempatan yang sangat hebat." Catatan tersebut Akutagawa keluarkan dari laci. Ia menaruhnya di samping vas bersama ijazah yang ditulis tangan.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin berteman dengan cara yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Dazai-_san_. Kami menunggumu di sini."

Sejenak Akutagawa membungkukkan badan. Memohon pamit dengan cara demikian, sebelum pulang dijemput kedua sahabatnya. Mereka menunggu di depan sejak awal. Tersenyum menyambut Akutagawa yang tersipu malu, karena dipeluk begitu saja.

"Sudah pamitan sama Dazai?" tanya Chuuya memperhatikan ekspresi sahabatnya -jauh lebih segar dibandingkan ketika upacara kelulusan.

"Sudah."

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggunya. Dazai-_san _tidak keberatan, kan?" Giliran Atsushi yang bertanya. Gadis perak itu membuat Akutagawa kian memerah.

"Tidak. Dazai-_san_ justru menginginkannya."

"Bilang padanya jangan lama-lama. Aku penasaran ingin melihatnya." Chuuya mengatakan itu dan melangkah. Memimpin jalan sementara Atsushi asyik merangkul tangan Akutagawa.

_**Aku pasti menyusul kalian. **_

_**-Dazai Osamu-**_

_Lalu ..._

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_**Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Dazai-san. Setelah mempercayakan Akutagawa-kun pada kami, nanti giliranmu yang melakukannya.**_

**-Nakajima Atsushi-**

_**Banggalah telah menjadi sahabat Akutagawa! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu merendahkan diri saat kita bertemu nanti.**_

**-Nakahara Chuuya-**

_**"Ima wa mada chiisana hanabira da toshite mo, bokura wa hitori janai."**_

_**Itu lagu kelulusan yang kami nyanyikan. Aku ingin menyanyikannya untuk Dazai-san saat kita bertemu lagi.**_

**-Akutagawa Ryuunosuke-**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tamat**_**.**_

A/N: Jujur, aku agak riweuh pas bikin fic ini. pertama karena kejadiannya padat. kedua karena kejadiannya saling berhubungan, lupa satu maka kacau semua. soal interpretasi cerita, itu terserah kalian sih nganggepnya gimana. dan hint nya udah aku kasih dari kalimat dazai yg di bold. aku cuma berharap ga ada plot hole karena aku udah cek cerita ini berulang kali dan ngerasa cocok.

cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari lagu hatsune miku "watashi no R". R di sini aku bikin seperti refleksi. rencananya sih pas juni mau bikin fic KuniDaz yg terinspirasi dari lagu "watashi no R juga", tapi sebagai reason dan bukan refleksi. dan maaf banget kalo akhirnya angst lagi. padahal niat awal bikin fluff, tapi gagal ternyata. lalu lirik lagu yang akutagawa tulis di ijazah buatannya sama chuuya sama atsushi itu dari lagu "sakura no ame" Hatsune miku.

Oke terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow atau sekedar SR. mohon kritik saran juga agar cerita selanjutnya bisa lebih baik. aku menghargai apa pun yg kalian berikan~ sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!


End file.
